Winter is Coming
by TheMysterious1ne
Summary: The harsh winter has diffused over the Wall to nearly everywhere in Westeros. Winter is killing thousands, every year the death toll rises. Many brave men attempt to find the cause of the harsh winter over the Wall, though die or freeze in the process. Lord Eddard Stark, his son, and a few of his men set out to go on this common search to find out the cause of this bitter winter.
1. Chapter 1

_**I just recently found my way into the GOT fandom after reading GOT series. At first I disliked it because I saw only one episode from the show first-unaware that it has been a book series. After reading the series so far I founded my new muses-Arya and Jon. I felt like i can totally connect with the two. I am like them.**_

_**I have a LOT of many unfinished fanfics. I will update them soon. Most likely in the summer when I have some free time. Currently I am editing Caroline: The Vampire Slayer, Kill Klaus: Vol 1, and creating some other works.**_

_**I don't know what to predict my next update but it'll be somewhere around June. This is just and intro chapter along with editing my other works I am editing the official first chapter.**_

* * *

_**INTRODUCTION**_

Each and every year the winter gets more colder and longer. Winter starts from mid-October to mid-June for the North. Riverlands, Vale, and the Iron Islands winter season starts from late November to May. Westerlands, Reach, and Crowlands winter starts from December to late April. Just recently the winter is nearing the north of Stormlands and Dorne regions of Westeros. If this half-century long winter plague keeps at it, it will take at least a decade or two for winter to take over the continent of Westeros.

Whenever the jumpy temperature has its days of dropping and rising again townspeople from all over say._'"Winter is coming."'_ In a cautious tone of warning. It became a chant for anyone to say in warning of the terrible season. Mothers warn their offspring. Husbands tell their wives. Wives tell their husbands who usually goes out on a journey. Friends will tell their significant others.

Thousands die each year from the harsh winter. Winter preys on anyone until it claims its next victim's life.

Many friends and families who've seen their loved ones suffered tell stories of their unfortunate death. Everyone shared sympathy in understanding with each other. _Everyone except the Starks._


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey everyone! This FF has been updated in 6/5/14_**

**_I've written it_**

**_Disclaim GOT (All the rights of GOT franchise belongs to George Martin)_**

**_I will declare that I will ignore heaters, but will love my fans_**

**_I hope you have fun reading, but before you do I will provide you with this helpful info_**

**_This font - EMPHASIS_**

_This font- EMPHASIS_

_'This font w/ one mark on the side'- Arya's thoughts_

This font- Narrator (A.K.A. TheMysterious1ne)

"This font w/ two marks on the side"- Somebody's talking

* * *

"Father and I will depart in a few weeks to the Wall."

It was barley a decent hour in the day. After Arya ate breakfast with the ladies Jon catches sight of his little sister caught up with her in her room to at least talk to her about father's latest task. They both talked like a happily brother and sister as they are. Jon had Arya and himself sit on the bed. Arya sensed some bad news awaits from his mouth. When he informed Arya of this news, it was badder than bad news. This is another level on devastation and suicide!

Arya choked up to the devastating news. She knew this couldn't be happening. _'This is a joke.'_"You're lying!"

"Unfortunately, I am not."

"Yes you are!" She stood up from the bed, hollering at him."This whole thing is stupid! You and father might as well kill yourselves instead of suffering from the numbness of the cold!"

"Jon," their father's voice entered the conversation. The two siblings took a look at the entranceway, Ned stood mighty in authority and disappointment."You have failed to keep your word."

"My apologies, father."

"Does mother know?" Arya questioned her father.

"No. We're going to inform her of our journey once we arrive to Winterfell."

"Who created this silly idea?!"

"The king did so." Her father stated."It may be a silly journey for you, you need to understand many are dying and suffering because of the unknown times of winter. the people need saviors. The kingdom's mourners appointed us for this journey."

"When will be your depart?"

"On the first Monday of May." _'Three weeks.'_

"In three weeks?" Arya said dumbfoundedly.

"On the first Monday of May or later, whenever the weather is decent enough for us to travel." The Lord said."Do you have any other inquiries before I leave for my duty?"

"No, father this is all."

"Good." Lord Stark said. His attention turned to his son."Jon, we must leave now."

Jon risen from his spot on Arya's bed and went after his father, leaving the chamber and shutting the door behind him.

Arya immediately grabbed her bedsheets, pulling them apart from the bed, throwing the luxurious covers on the ground. She fell facefront on the comforter and began punching the naked bed. She is upset, boiled, and mad. Arya stopped her actions, slacking her arms to her sides and started crying.

Arya stopped spreading her waterworks when she began to have a headache. She arose from the bed. Once she did so she caught the sight of the window and the vibrant sun. Realization hit her.

_'I'm late for my dance lesson!'_ Arya rushed to one of the many drawers to get a plain blouse and some trousers. She quickly stripped her dress in favor for those garments before putting on proper footwear. She bolted out of her room and through the castle to her dance class.

* * *

"You're late, boy." Syrio stated to Arya. His back was to Arya, looking out at the noon sky.

"Sorry."

He threw one of the two training sword that were in his grasp out to her."Make up for your absence."

Arya successfully caught it by her left arm. Thus, they began dancing.

The instructor and the apprentice danced. The instructor made several offenses at his apprentice, the apprentice blocked his offenses for about five times until the instructor won the round before starting over. Whenever the apprentice go on offense with the training sword to attack the instructor, the instructor would dodge the attempts. The instructor won by causing his apprentice's sword to be flung across the room when he simply blocked it.

He placed his training sword on the ground. Balancing his weight on it as he stood."How are you?"

"I'm fine."

"You're lying, boy. I will ask you again and you will tell me the truth." Syrio says."How are you?"

"Awful."

"Is there a reason for you to feel this way?"

"Yes."

"Things that engulf the mind stains the balance of the beholder. When you dance, you don't let anything occupy your mind and your soul, you must have the thought of dance." He went where the training sword lie, grabbed it and threw it back to Arya."You must focus on your stance and your movements," when Arya caught the wooden sword he made his first advancement unto her, she manage to block his further actions," and you must focus on your opponents as well."

When the two began to fought again Syrio's encouragement appeared to affected her. She improved on her swiftness and her offenses once she took Syrio's advice. Dodging his attacks, taking several offenses by lunging in his direction. The clash of wooden swords echoed in the room as they fought.

"Omf!" Arya found Syrio's open spot. Her wooden sword was at his stomach. Syrio looked down at his stomach, when looking up he smiled at his apprentice."Well done my boy."

Arya immediately pulled back the practice sword."My apologies." She bowed.

Syrio waved the formality off."There's no need for you to do that, boy," he retrieved Arya's wooden sword and went where a rack of them were neatly placed," today's lesson is over, there will be another same time tomorrow. Catch cats in the meantime before then."

* * *

An hour and a half later Arya is stuck on this one cat. A sneaky little black one at that. She ran all around the castle and its grounds for that one. She even fell down a flight of stairs! It irritated her to no end. It is her duty to catch it. Arya catched others but this big fat black one is the one she cannot catch. Arya is careful and quiet, though whenever she's so close to grasping the cat it runs away.

Arya stood behind the corner of two walls while the cat sits and looks through the columns of the wooden stair rails. The black cat looks over a duel between two lords. From where Arya's place she could see the duel as well.

Arya emerged from the corner. Cautiously taking several steps on the opposite side of the stair steps from where the feline is. She is one step and a meter away from the cat. Arya took another step, having to be on the same ledge. The cat took no action. Arya saw her chance. The girl lunged forward after the cat. The cat easily pounced, avoiding Arya's attack, the cat bolted off. When Arya recovered she ran after the cat. Going down the stairs, corridors, and into a room. The cat went straight under the bed, Arya followed.

"AHA!" Arya exclaimed once she had a grasp of the cat."Gotcha!"

The room door had been slammed shut. Two pair of footsteps echoed the floors."I do not like it! He shouldn't have been chosen." It was a woman's voice. Arya pulled back unknown under the bed, cat still in grasp. Arya saw their footsteps, but didn't dare to risk a peek of the two people's identities. The first pair of feet were of the woman's, who strided farther out within the room compared to the man following behind her who slammed the door shut.

"Gods forbid. There's far too much traveling involved." _'Ser Jamie?'_."And death."

"Don't you see the danger this puts us in? Robert loves the man like a brother." _'Ugh. Lady Cersei.'_

_'They're talking about father.'_

"What business do they have going up North? If he wanted to kill oneself all Lord Eddard Stark had to do is to jump off a building."

"There's a number of reasons, sister." Jamie's footsteps we heard from Arya's threshold and is seen afar from underneath the bed. His feet is close in proximity in Lady Cersei's personal space."Duty. Honour. Or an attempt to meet with Lady Catelyn again and rekindle their relationship. Maybe he wants to die, but with honour."

"I don't see why he couldn't consider Tyrion. His life is nothing compared to our child. He's the heir to the crown." '_Do they mean Prince Joffrey?!' _Lady Cersei's feet turned about the right way. In which she was facing Jamie.

"Your ears probably deceived you."

"I heard clearly. Robert and Lord Stark were discussing the journey to the North. In attempt to find the sorcery causing this harsh weather." The woman said."Robert will believe anything that comes from that Stark into his ears. And now he's agreeing to send my child out on a journey in which no man has ever completed nor fulfilled their task? He's incredibly bonkers!" Cersei's footsteps went over from the middle of the room to the wall. Arya assumed that the woman is gazing out of a window.

"Your his Queen," Jamie snapped. Annoyed."I'm sure you can take the initiative to talk him out of considering Lord Stark's proposal."

Silence conquered the room. Arya held her breathe, keeping her mouth shut. Holding herself and the feline still at the same time. Watching Cersei's feet approached and halted in front of Jamie.

"I dislike this arrangement at the same proportion as you do, brother. This will end at Robert's demise." Arya could hear repeated wet sounds. Her eyes caught on what the brother and sister are doing once they were directed at a vanity mirror across the room. The two twins were violently kissing each other,  
ripping their clothes off in the process. Arya guffawed and cringed at the sight. Disgusted. _'They are siblings for gods sake!'_

Jamie and Cersei ended up on the bed the weight of the two upon it has caused Arya to crouch down even more. The girl's eyes were still glued to the vanity mirror reflecting the two lovers. She inwardly shamed herself for not looking away and for entering the room in the first place. Also she wished this would end.

Jamie started licking Cersei between her legs first.**_"Oh~stop it!"_** The sound of the Queen's voice irritated Arya neverless. The revolting sight of Jamie licking irked Arya since it was the cause of Cersei's yelping. _'Why in seven-hells would he find the taste of piss delicious?'_ The loudest of yelps ringed Arya's ears. Jamie crawled up to Cersei's ear in a whisper that is audible to Arya's ears.**_"Calm down woman."_**

* * *

Several love making positions and orgasms later the two lovers fell asleep. Unaware of the horrors the Stark child witnessed. Their latest frick-frack episode stained Arya's mind to no end.

Arya slid out from under the bed with the black cat in hand. She quickly went to the door on her toes and exited the room. The girl is relieved to be in the castles corridors again.

"There you are!" Someone's grasped Arya's arm. Whipped her around. Arya was in greater relief that it was just Septa Mordane."Where and what have you've been doing young lady?!"

"Chasing cats." Arya immediately said. Arya had the luck that she still had the black cat in hand for immediate proof.

"You outta be dressed by now Lady Arya," her septa said. She still had her grip on Arya, leading her down the castle's halls to Arya's chamber. Rambling on."You should treat yourself as the young lady you are, instead of acting like a wild orphan bastard boy. Your reckless behavior is hideous and unacceptable. You run off like a mad dog, play with poor boys, and talk to strangers. I taught you everything there is on how to be a lady and in return you do these savage tasks that a boy should do."

The lady lightly urged her in her room. Giving out specific orders. Her index finger was pointed out to Arya."Firstly, you must bathe. Then you should put on the prettiest gown you own, one that matches your shoes. You should also-"

Arya slammed the door on her septa's face. That'll teach her. The septa sighed and shook her head in disbelief-but reconsidered since this is Lady Arya.

"By the way Septa Mordane I am NOT a lady!" Arya shouted at the door. Her septa heard her voice after she retreated from her chamber door.

* * *

Arya didn't follow Septa Mordane's orders. She did the opposite. Arya didn't bathe nor wore the prettiest gown. Though she will bathe after supper, and will wear her prettiest gown-_her night gown._

The supper wasn't as fantastic as it would be. Just the usual. Lord Ned Stark sat by King Robert Baratheon on his left side, while Lady Cersei is on King Robert's right. Sansa is seated next to Prince Joffery. Jon is at some other table. Arya is seated with Tommen. The seating arrangement is dreadful, all Tommen does is eat, eat, and eats some more. He's a disgusting pig as well as his mother and father. . .

_'Ew.'_ Arya immediately thought the previous events of the day.

The supper is loud and full of Lannister and kingsmen. All celebrating another day, supper, and hour. Eating the tasteful food, and the fine wine. Women who work within the castle were there as well. They were also chatting, eating, and drinking away. Some of them danced others talk nonsense gossip about everything.

A repetitive noise gathered everyone's attention towards Lord Stark. The music, laughter, and all conversations died down. He placed his cup of wine and utensil back on the table.

"I have an important announcement to make." Lord Stark stood from his seat. His eyes were met and glued to Arya's."On the first Monday of May my son and I will depart from King's Landing on an important expedition to stop this sorcery upon the kingdom. We need brave men who is willing to make a sacrifice."

"What type a sorcery upon our kingdom?!" Someone-most likely a Lannister-shouted from a mod full of a group.

"The snow." Lord Stark answered.

"Isn't their snow in Winterfell?!" The same man rhetorically." You should already be immune to snow my Lord." Several men laughed abruptly.

"In answering your first question I shall say yes," Lord Stark said, looking directly at the man," there is snow in Winterfell. Unfortunately your last statement is incorrect, I am not immune to snow. If I was I wouldn't be wearing a dead bear's fur on my back, would I?" The room roared by the Lannister and the kingsmen at Lord Stark's retort. Arya smiled, and took a sip of her drink. The man who challenged Lord Stark received several pats on the back by his friends in empathy.

"Why should you should assume of such sorcery? How do you know if a sorcerous is diminishing the land?" Tyrion Lannister came into picture with Ser Bronn by his side. Others move off to the side in order to avoid the Imp.

Lord Stark continued to listen.

"You'd be wasting skilled loyal kingsmen, precious materials, horses, and valuable time. Don't you agree?" The dwarf continued his steps to approach the King's hand closer, people voluntary moved out of the way for the Imp to pass. Closing their distance. He halted once he was only about 3 feet away from him.

"All because you," he pointed at the Stark, and motioned his arms upward in a silly motion as he finished his sentence," claim a warlock caused all this. If you believe if when you travel North to the Wall you will go over the boundary to defeat this great and powerful warlock, I suggest if you are so determined to do this very exact thing you shall get any man who is willing to volunteer his own life."

* * *

_**Whack! Whack! Wham!**_

Arya is practising using Needle. She only wore her nightgown. The girl did went to bed as her septa instructed her to do, only to get up once the coast was clear. Thus, she started to practice making herself the perfect swordmaster. Viciously whacking one of the four bed columns, creating ugly marks upon it. Not giving a damn whatsoever. She whipped Needle around her head in a helicopter way before she was about to make another strike.

Though she didn't. Someone halted her from causing more serious damage to the columns. A hand grasped the hilt of Needle.

"You should be in bed." It was father.

Arya turned a complete 180 to face him. She still held her own grasp. "I know."

"Can you please let go?" She fixed her eyes on her father. Hoping that he'll change his mind."Now."

Arya released her left hand letting her father take hold of Needle. Lord Stark went to where her dresser was and hid it underneath her garments. She watched him while she stood.

"So, Arya, care to explain why your up at the first hour in the day?" Lord Stark questioned, slamming the dresser drawer harder than he intended to.

"I am practising." Arya responded when he had risen up from his crouched down position from the bottom drawer and went about Arya, plopping on the comfortable canopy bed..

Lord Stark patted an open spot for her."Sit." She plopped on the bed herself.

"Are you and Jon still going inside the Wall?" She asked in hope that her kin won't go on the dangerous journey.

"Our journey is in need for minor arrangements according to the King. Although our journey will still be on." The Lord glanced a look at his child's face of disappointment. He ruffled her hair a bit then embraced her on his side. "Don't you worry Arya, I'll be back."

"That's probably what the others say to their families." She muffled against him.

Lord Stark quizzically looked down at his child-who's face that has been concealed by his garment."What do you mean by 'others?'"

"The ones who died of the cold in their own quest." Arya said, she looked upwards."What happens if winter is not caused by some warlock? It's more logical to know that this weather happens the way it does because of the Gods. Why do you claim that some kind of warlock did this?"

Lord Stark pondered a bit. Kind of a bit taken aback of her asking this sort of type of question. He careful responded."If my outrageous suggestion of a warlock controlling such kind of weather appears to be false, then the journey to the Wall will be a waste. Which is likely that it is both a bit of true and false. Of the various stories of the few who survived up at North, about their travels and on what they'd seen made me believe such a thing is true."

"What if they're lying?"

"Then they will continue to lie." A long silence is hung between the two. Only the voices of various men from outside Arya's window were heard, along with the harmony of mother natures' crickets and owls.

She suddenly remember something. She turned her head up to her father."Can I tell you something?"

Ned Stark looked at her incredulously."Of course you can."

"But you have to keep it a secret from Sansa and Jon." Arya says slowly.

"Why so?"

The Stark girl looked down in her lap, wondering of the worst that could happen."I know they will act bonkers if you tell them."

Lord Stark contemplated in his mind."It depends on what that 'something' is."

"Promise you will never ever tell them!"

"I say that depends on what that 'something' is."

"It's about the Lannisters!"

Her father immediately hushed her. He lowered his voice."Silence Arya, if you're going to talk about people lower your voice! If this is something you heard about the Lannisters it's just a rumour-"

"It's something I've _seen_!" Arya failed miserably at whispering. The girl went over her father's ear and told him about the day's events. His eyes lit up in comprehension.

She sat up on her space on her bed, watching her father's reaction in approval. "What are we going to do about this? Are you going to let Sansa marry the-"

"Ssshhh!" Her father hushed her again, index finger on his lips. He adjusted his position on the bedding in order to be face to face to his daughter."These walls have ears. Thank you for informing me of this Arya, but we're going to keep quiet about this-"

"Keep quiet?" Arya didn't understand. _'This is something he has to tell to King Baratheon!'_

He lowered his voice even more."Yes, just for a little while."

"Why? You're the king's hand, you have to inform the king!" This time Arya actually tried to contain the use of her vocal chords.

"Think about it for a moment Arya. Several days ago there was that quarrel between Prince Joffrey and you, your hatred of the prince is obvious, and for me to inform the king that I received this sort of information from my daughter-"

"He won't believe it." She had her head down in disappointment_. 'Nobody ever believes a girl like me.'_

"Exactly." Lord Stark rose up from the bedding oblivion to Arya's disappointment, and headed towards the door."Do not worry your head about this nor drop any hints about your newfound discovery, understand Arya? This is a situation in which I will deal with and investigate." Lord Stark's was at the exit of Arya's room. He wanted conformity of this secrecy." Understand Arya?"

"Only if you do not tell Sansa and Jon."

"I won't, Arya. Understood?"

"Understood." Arya heard her bedroom door open, Lord Stark's footsteps, and the door slammed shut from behind her. The girl let herself fell back on the bedding in thought.

_'Why no one ever believes me? I always say the truth, but everyone thinks I'm lying. Everyone thinks I'm a lady who wants to wear dresses, have tea parties, and gossip. No one believes anything I say. If I even ever tell the king about the Lannisters incestous relationship he will more likely believe her father's stupid suggestion of a warlock controlling winter. This whole thing is stupid. Men always get a right to do everything they want. But if a girl comes into place of something, they ignore it. Everyone ignores me. I am nothing.'_

* * *

Arya came in on time for her dancing lesson this next day. Only to see her master holding an orange by his feet and peeling it by one hand. He placed the orange peels on the napkin near him.

"What are you doing?" Arya stood half a foot away from the man peeling the orange. She knew what he was doing, though she asked anyway.

"Peeling an orange." Syrio says placing another orange shred on a napkin.

"Arn't we going to practise?"

"It is my decision to peel an orange before our next lesson."

"You got two arms connected to hands. Why don't you use both to peel the orange?"

"I'd favor to have the ability to use my weakest hand for the day. In order for me to gain strength in not only my right, but also my left hand." Syrio peeled the last of the orange's skin before plucking the orange slices."It is a good talent to use both and will be a great surprise to many."

"So this is the lesson? Learn to peel an orange with my right hand?"

"No, you will peel an orange with your adjacent hand." Syrio corrected her as he chewed another piece of an orange. He pointed to the isolated spot on his right."Sit."

Arya sat down at the designated spot Syrio wanted her to sit. Syrio gave her an orange."Put your left side behind your back, use your right arm and hand while you hold the orange between your feet."

The girl glanced at Syrio for a response for a question."Is it okay if I take my shoes off?"

"Yes, you can do so." Arya made herself comfortable by taking off her shoes. She placed the orange between her feet and made her first attempt peeling the orange.

The room became a bit too quiet for Syrio as the loudmouth girl concentrated."How are things?"

"Terrible."

"Awful yesterday and terrible today, can you predict your feelings of tomorrow for you?"

"Dreadful."

Syrio lightly chuckled after he had done so he continued on."Is it because of your father's journey to the Wall?"

"I understand your silence to avoid my question, boy." Syrio says after listening to the unresponsive girl, who heard but refused to respond at an instant.

"It's not only my father's journey to the Wall it's other things too." Arya says. The room remained quiet. Syrio watched the girl cross-legged as she attempt to peel the orange. At first Arya genuinely tried her best to peel it perfectly, but now she's stabbing the orange ruthlessly with her thumb.

"The orange did nothing to you, boy."

"It refused to be peeled!" Arya stated madly and continued to do so.

"You need to be patient and calm down." Syrio says."Do not let anything take over your mind to insanity."

"This is stupid!" Arya grabbed the orange, stood up, and threw it out of the open made window. Syrio continued watched the agitated girl from his spot on the floor.

**_"OW!"_ **A voice was heard from the person who had been hit from below._**"Watch it!"**_

Syrio waited a moment for the man and any other passers by to go on by."Breathe for a moment, boy. Calm down. Irritation and stress will only damage and hurt the mind. One cannot take control of events or such things the way they want to be, that type of ability is impossible for all. Things happen the way they are bound to be happen."

"I just do not understand!" Arya paced like the mad girl she is. Irritated and annoyed at this organized proper way with everything that has to do with being a lady.

"Understand what?" Syrio asked. He pointed at another vacant area on the floor."Sit, calm down, and explain to me what is going on with your head."

Arya complied with her educator's orders. She sat across from him and calmed herself down a bit before spilling a legit explanation."I do not understand anything! Everybody expects me to act like a lady, marry, and have children. Everybody who is either a male or female expects all girl like me to do so. I think it's so unfair. I do not want to be a lady. I want to be an explorer and the best swordsman. I want to travel the lands of Westeros-or all over the world and fight villainous men. I want to know on why can't I do a thing a man thinks that a woman cannot do."

"Your concern about the society's arrangement of a males and females roles is interesting. Unfortunately, I do not hold the answer on why everything is the way it is." Syrio said to his student."This arrangement between the two sexes goes far long back into history."

"Don't you think it's a waste of time for you to train me?" Arya questioned him.

"No I do not think so, I think that I will aid you to excel in what you want to be."

"I don't think I should be an adventurer or the best swordsman ever lived."

"Moments ago you said you wanted to be."

"But I'm a girl."

"You can't let fact stop you." Syrio got up from his spot from the floor and made his way to the other side of the room for the rack full of wooden swords."Anyone can do anything they want to."

"Everyone expects me to act like Sansa!"

Syrio reproached Arya once again, with two wooden swords in his hands."Don't listen to the expectations of others nor listen to what they want you to do. Listen to your conscious on what you want yourself to do. Ignore the ones who shame you, whisper about you, or turn their heads in disgust of you. Follow your path on what you desire to do, boy. If being an adventurer is on your list of desires, I advise you to do and be so. You will live in complete agony if you depend on others who'll tell you what to do." He threw one of the wooden swords to Arya, she caught it with her dominant hand."We will be practising with our weakest hands for this lesson-"

"In what situation will I ever use my right hand?" Arya asked exasperatedly. She's already tired after all this talking.

"Whenever you either loss or have your left arm cut off, that's when." Syrio went in his stance as he held his wooden sword by his left hand."Shall we begin?"

* * *

Arya's body ached after practice. Her right side took majority of the toll. She expected Syrio's weak hand to be a bit more weak as it is. He made his left hand seem like his dominant and that he's ambidextrous. Tonight, Arya will practice some more with her weak hand and be the strong girl she is. First, she has to rest for awhile and probably catch some cats afterwards.

_'Every hit is a lesson.'_ Arya thought to herself once she plopped on her freshly made up bed. She rested a bit. Several knocks were upon her door.

"Come in!" It was Jon. He descended the few steps of her room to approach his little sister.

"How was your lesson?" Apart from Lord Stark Jon is also aware of Arya's 'dancing lessons.'

"Tiring." Arya says."Where were you?" The girl noticed Jon's attire like he'd been somewhere.

"Nowhere yet, but in an minute or so father and I will go to the main plaza in search for volunteers."

"Volunteers for what?"

"Our journey to the Wall." Jon said."Father said we'll need some since majority of the council agree that the idea of a search for some warlock controlling winter in our lands is bonkers ."

"How many men is father recruiting?"

"As many as he can." Jon says."Not many soldiers nor villagers here at King's Landing arn't used to the cold, it makes the task very difficult and tedious."

Arya sat up on the bed."Jon, why are you going to the Wall?"

"I am simply not wanted here, Arya." Jon said to his little sister."I do not wish to be at someplace where I am not wanted."

"Out of all places you choose to go to the Wall? Why so?"

"Can you please stop asking questions and shut up Arya?" Jon is a bit annoyed by his curious little sister questioning him. Without further adieu he made his way towards the door."I have to go now."

_'What in seven hells is his problem?'_

* * *

Arya made another attempt to catch the black cat again. She spotted the feline from a different corner of the same wall. The infuriating little thing stood on the other side licking itself.

_'Perfect.'_

The girl took a large step and aligned the foot with the other, completing her first step, she repeated several more times until she is dead close to the feline. Just when she was about to pounce the cat ran away. Arya nearly ran after it down the stairs, but she could not help it to overhear the conversation below the stairs between women. She immediately pulled herself back against the wall.

**_"-Stark's daughter is a pain in the arse!"_**

**_"The other day I saw her chasing cat's like the little boy she is."_**

**_"I wouldn't be surprised when her husband beds her on their wedding night and screams once he'll see the cock she's been hiding!"_**

The women hollered in laughter. Arya clinched her fists and boiled in anger as she continued to listen.

**_"If I was her mother I would disown her."_**

**_"I wonder why on earth would she act like a boy? She serves no right to tarnish her family's name in such a way!"_**

**_"I wouldn't be surprised if she turned out to be a bastar-"_**

"Good afternoon ladies."_'Father'._ Arya peeked a bit from the corner. Spotting her father approach silenced the chatty women as he pass by the area."How are you doing in this wonderful weather?"

"We're doing swell my Lord, thank you for asking." One of the women answered dismissively.

"I apologize if I interrupted your conversation." Lord Stark said as he strutted off on the pathway into another garden that lead him to one of the many infrastructure of the castle. The women stayed silent until they were sure he was gone for good.

**_"Do you think he heard us?"_ **One of the women spoke up after Lord Stark passed by.

_**"Yes, but he can't mess with Lannister women. The men will deal with him before he even lay a finger on us."**_

* * *

Arya went to her room after hearing some more of endless gossip from the Lannister ladies when she was certain they weren't going to bring her up into their conversation again. Though a statement was put to Arya's thought as she lye on her bed staring at the meridian part of her canopy bed.

_'The men will deal with him before he even lay a finger on us.'_

The girl suspected more wicked secrets from the Lannisters. Heck, she even suspected something odd about them from the start! Not to long ago she found out about the Queen's affair with her brother and placed the pieces together to realize that they had three children now she's repeating this statement over and over to herself in her head until she grew tired of it. She thought about their previous statements and cringed._'One day I'll find out their names and kill those cunts!'_

Arya didn't understand in what's the big deal about being a lady. Ladies do boring things; talk, sew, get married and raise their children. She didn't want to live life like that. Captivated by expectations of the society of gender roles. Arya wants to be a physically strong swordsman slash adventurer. She wants to fight and explore the land of Westeros-or even other lands as well. There is more to life than just being a lady and popping out babies to her. She wants to be more than just a female who has to have children and to travel. Like Jon and her father. Arya never asked them if she can go on the journey with them. One, it's dangerous, and two, because she's a girl. Jon and father will disapprove any type of unsafe journey for Arya all because she's a girl. _'What if I am not a girl?'_ Arya questioned herself. A bright brilliance of her mind took over with a peculiar scheme. A small smile formed Arya's face with mischief if her latest preposition yet. . .

_'If I'm not a girl , then I shall be a boy.'_

* * *

"What did you think of me when we first met?"

'Tis was another day, afternoon, and dance lesson. Not too long ago Syrio and Arya were clashing with wooden swords using their adjacent hands. This time Arya got jig of using her right hand that gained strength against the sword. Out of the 10 duels they had against each other for today it was a tie, 5 to 5. The teacher and his apprentice took themselves a break before the final round. They both sat across from each other peeling an orange using their weakest hand, holding the fruit with two feet on the ground, with their strongest hand behind their backs.

"I think that you had potential to be my one and only talented student."

Arya laughed."Thank you. But I'm pretty sure I'm not very talented at this." She indicated of her ability to peel an orange with her adjacent hand. Even though Arya did a bit better than last time she still failed at the art of peeling oranges."But what did you actually think of me as?"

"Be specific."

"Did you ever thought I was a boy or a girl?"

"Where are you going with this?" Syrio questioned suspiciously, knowing good well she's talking of a topic on icy waters, she still isn't finished with their previous discussion from the other day.

"I'm not answering unless you answer my question first."

"I already knew you were a young lady." Syrio says." Before I took the initiative to train you, boy, your father informed all that you were a girl for those who's interested in teaching you."

"Did you thought I was a boy when you first saw me?"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," Syrio motioned his index finger in disapproval," you need to answer my question first. Where are you going with this?"

"Have you heard of my father's journey to the Wall?" Syrio nodded and waved her to go on."Well he, my brother, and volunteers are going to travel to the Wall to defeat a warlock tampering with the weather. The other day I said I want to be an explorer and the best swordsman. Also some ladies say that I resemble a boy. I was wondering if you think I could pass as a boy while going on an adventure. . ." She rambled and trailed off a bit, seeing Syrio's reaction to her latest scheme.

Syrio laughed. He hooted out a hyena like laughter that echoed the walls of the room.

Arya cowered her head in shame."It's not funny!"

"I didn't say it was!" Syrio continued his laughter a bit, when he settled himself down he ate an orange slice."But why are you telling me this?"

"I want to know if I can be a boy." Arya says."Can I?"

"I don't know." Syrio popped in three orange slices in his mouth." You've got the looks of it, boy. If you lose that girl voice, stop asking questions, act opposing your own personality, and probably cut your hair-just to name a few." He then devoured the rest of his orange afterwards. Syrio rose up from his spot from the ground to retrieve the wooden weapons.

"Hey!" Arya exclaimed, seeing that Syrio is done with his orange. Arya is still in the middle of peeling 2/3rds left of her own orange."That's not fair!"

"That's another thing," Syrio says grabbing two wooden practice swords," you need to learn how to keep up with us men!"

"Why should I learn when I already know how." Arya says.

"Well, finish the fruit then." Syrio retorted. Arya glanced at the horribly peeled orange, stood up with it, and threw it out the window. A woman's scream followed."I didn't say throw it."

"I've been done with that orange ever since we've started." Arya said to Syrio.

Syrio threw her a wooden sword, she caught it easily with her right hand. The two began to circle each other, ready to pounce."If you're going to be smart with me, boy, then you should be smart enough to run away from me."

"That statement is stupid as it is," Arya remarked," I can easily defeat you." She was the first to pounce. Using her sword to attack him at the knee to disable his stance. Syrio instantly blocked Arya's actions. And that ladies and gentlemen was the start of round 11 of a duel between the two.

* * *

**_I feel that awesome feeling once I'm done with something. Which is called the feeling of COMPLETION! (Sort of. . .)_**


End file.
